


Secreted Surrender

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Brainwashing Drug, Drugged Obedience, Flash Fic, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: A captive woman is administered with a drug to invoke her compliance.
Kudos: 8





	Secreted Surrender

The visor fit neatly over her head, and though she thrashed, she could not get her arms free of the restraints. Her arms were entirely pinned, and though she twisted and wrenched her neck to get her head away, it was to no avail. 

The visor fit in place over her eyes, and she felt the touch of cold steel against her scalp.

She couldn't see anything else after that. Strangely, the visor now attached to her eyes was opaque, and instead of seeing out the other side, she saw strobing, colorful lights.

With her vision gone, her sense of hearing was amplified, and she could hear a strange mechanical whirring. The sound made her heart stop, and she thought she might throw up when she felt something touching her temples. 

To her horror, she realized it was two needles, on either side of her head, slowly pushing into her brain. She wanted to scream, to pull away, but she was immobilized, forced to watch the strobing colors as the machine's needles slowly inserted themselves into her brain.

When the needles were all the way in, so deep they must have been right to the center of her brain, there was a moment of stillness, where nothing else happened. Then, she felt something liquid secreting itself into her brain, and she only had a moment to be afraid. Her body's aroused state was already morphing into something else now, something the lights were telling her was good and right and pleasant, something that was starting to seem normal, and better than normal... perfect... wonderful...

She let out a moan as the feelings of pleasure intensified. This was right, she realized. All she had to do was feel this way and watch the lights. The machine knew exactly what it was doing, and it was just going to keep pumping her brain full of this delicious, irresistible pleasure until she couldn't think anymore, ever again.

She was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
